Nian Diaries: The Fight
by thamysomerholic
Summary: One Shot - Até quando Nina poderia lutar contra seus sentimentos até quando ela conseguiria? - Inspirada na entrevista para revista Seveteen do mês de outubro


**NIAN DIARIES – THE FIGHT**

_**Mais um dia no qual eu acordava e sabia que era uma nova manhã de luta. Contra o que eu luto? Contra o impossível, contra meus próprios sentimentos. Até quando você pode se manter em uma guerra sabendo que uma batalha está perdida? Você pode não querer isso, você pode lutar com toda sua força por algum tempo, por muito tempo, mas um dia isso te consome e sua própria força de vontade te trai, deixando-se derrotar por essa conexão, por seus sentimentos. **_

"_Você não pode escolher com quem tem conexão, você só pode tentar lutar contra isso. E eu fiz isso, por muito, muito tempo"_ – Nina Dobrev

- Nina? Porque está tão calada hoje?

Levantei o rosto para encontrar aqueles olhos azuis como oceano, que pertenciam a ninguém menos que ao protagonista dos meus sonhos proibidos, dos meus pesadelos, dos meus desejos e principalmente da minha insanidade no momento. Ian ainda continuava me olhando e agora eu mesma tentava pensar em alguma resposta para esse "por quê" . É um tanto difícil. Como explicar para um dos seus melhores amigos que você ultimamente anda com sentimentos e desejos inapropriados com relação a ele? E pior, quando ele tem uma namorada que você tem certeza que não vai com sua cara, e que agora você começa a entender que realmente ela tem razão para isso. Bom o melhor é mentir.

-Nada, acho que não ando dormindo direito.

-São as noites selvagens.

Candice berrou enquanto passava por nós e piscou para mim. Eu tentei fazer uma cara feia para mostrar que não aprovava o seu comentário, mas no fim isso se tornou uma risada de conformação, eu sabia que ela estava tentando provocar o Ian, ela sabia um pouco dos conflitos de sentimentos que eu tinha por ele e sempre dizia que devíamos ver se isso era recíproco. E enquanto eu dizia que os imprevisíveis ataques de ciúmes do Ian eram porque ele se sentia como um irmão mais velho com relação a mim, Candice e Kayla teimavam que isso não tinha nada haver com alguma relação fraternal.

" – _Nina, nenhum irmão no mundo fica em bar bebendo descontroladamente, com um olhar assassino, e de repente puxa uma garota de uma pista só porque ela está dançando com um amigo! _

_- Ele disse que o Mike não parecia confiável, Candice. Ele estava só preocupado. _

_-Ok eu tenho que concordar com a Candice, aquilo foi exagero Nina. Eu nunca vi o Paul ficar assim por você estar com ninguém, aliás nunca vi ele se importar com nada. _

_- O Paul é diferente gente, ele é desencanado, ele não implica nem com os namorados das irmãs dele. _

_Eu respondi a Kayla. _

_- O Ian também não. _

_- Mas a Robyn é mais velha que ele, ele nunca teve uma irmã mais nova para cuidar._

_Candice me olhava com deboche. _

_- Cuidar? Bem, se agente acreditar nesse papo furado de que vocês dois só se gostam como irmãos, então essa é relação mais incestuosa que eu já vi! Sério, vocês estavam quase se comendo naquela pista. _

_-Estávamos dançando Candice. _

_-Não, o Ian estava te encoxando na frente daquele cara que você estava dançando antes, há uma grande diferença. _

_Kayla terminou."_

Lembrei de como ficamos discutindo por mais tempo esse assunto aquela noite e como eu insistia que não era nada disso, enquanto ambas afirmavam que eu estava em negação. Sorri um pouco triste e foi quando percebi que Ian ainda estava ao meu lado, rígido feito um dois de paus, com braços cruzados esperando uma resposta.

- Que? Você acredita na Candice?

Gargalhei em deboche enquanto percebia seu corpo relaxar.

-Bem vocês vivem saindo com esses meninos ultimamente.

- Eles são só meus amigos, eles todos tem namoradas Ian. Eu não saio com caras comprometidos, assim como não saio com caras que trabalham comigo.

Disse em um tom que chegou a soar um tanto quanto irônico enquanto minha mente debochava das minhas próprias convicções antigas.

- E você ainda não me respondeu porque você está assim.

- Eu já disse que não é nada.

-Como não é nada? Você ficou calada o dia inteiro, não fez nenhuma brincadeira com ninguém, passou 10 vezes por mim e nem mesmo uma vez me chamou por aquele apelido idiota que você me deu.

-Eu sei que você ama esse apelido Smolderholder!

Disse debochando novamente dele, algumas vezes eu odiava como ele me conhecia tão bem. Só não me conhecia perfeitamente, senão ele saberia exatamente qual era o meu problema.

-Argh, porque eu fui lembrar.

Ele disse tentando parecer irritado, mas sendo traído pelo pequeno sorriso que seu rosto estampava.

Continuamos nos olhando por um tempo e foi então que ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto para que eu o olhasse.

-Pelo menos agora está sorrindo. Você sabe que eu não gosto de te ver triste e gosto menos ainda de pensar no que te faz triste.

E aqui estava ela! Cada dia era mais freqüente em qualquer interação entre nós dois, essa tensão que fazia meu mundo parar e que me fazia querer esquecer do mundo e finalmente fazer o que eu realmente queria. E o que eu queria? Eu não sabia. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza é que quando estávamos assim, minha cabeça só conseguia pensar em coisas insanas, coisas que eu mesma não entendia.

- Ian, o que você faria se começasse a sentir coisas inapropriadas por alguém que você não devia?

Perguntei abruptamente, sem pensar, e senti quando seu corpo ficou rígido e tenso. O que foi isso? Meu cérebro gritava, como eu simplesmente comecei a falar dessas coisas justamente com ele? Como eu já disse, eu só fazia coisas estúpidas quando estava perto dele .

- Tipo o quê?

Ele perguntou e ainda podia sentir que ele estava um pouco tenso quando se afastou quebrando o nosso momento.

- Eu não sei.

Ele se virou para mim me olhando intensamente.

- Quando você olha para alguém e percebe que ela é tudo que você sempre quis e nunca pensou que fosse encontrar?

Meu coração começou a acelerar ao som de suas palavras.

-Quando essa pessoa te faz sorri até mesmo quando você pensa que ninguém mais pode?

Ele se aproximava de mim.

-Quando você tem os pensamentos mais insanos e mais loucos da sua vida perto dessa pessoa? Ou quando você começa ter vontade de beijar e fazer coisas que ela mesmo nem mesmo sonha, com essa pessoa? Ou quando você a vê com outra pessoa e você só deseja tirá-la dos braços dessa pessoa e a clamar como sua mesmo quando você não tem esse direito?

Eu suspirei pesadamente diante as suas palavras.

-Sim Ian, desse jeito. E mais, quando você está ao ponto de cometer uma loucura mesmo sabendo que isso não te pertence.

- Ás vezes pertence, porém devemos abrir mão do que nos pertence por algo maior, algo que não pode ser perdido, algo que não pode ser reparado se danificado.

-E se isso valesse muito a pena, se essa pessoa realmente valesse a pena o risco?

Eu perguntei olhando para ele intensamente.

-Então você deve ir para isso, mas somente quando estiver pronta para correr o risco. E espero do fundo do meu coração que você seja feliz, porque odeio te ver sofrendo.

-Eu não estou sofrendo Ian, eu não posso sofrer enquanto eu tenho você.

Eu o abracei. Ficamos assim até alguns minutos depois nos chamarem para mais algumas horas de gravação.

_**E eu ainda não estava pronta para admitir certas coisas, até para mim mesma, mas enquanto eu o tivesse perto de mim, tudo estaria bem. No fim de tudo eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. O dia que eu não conseguiria mais lutar e correria o risco. O dia que eu não teria mais medo de perder meu melhor amigo. O dia que eu não tivesse medo de me machucar para lutar uma outra batalha e viver algo que valesse a pena; mas por enquanto minha única opção, enquanto minhas forças permitiam, era LUTAR. **_


End file.
